


Chiquitita

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Touko cries at her bad thoughts, Komaru sings them away





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpykawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/gifts).



> Enjoy :3

“He’s right…” Touko mumbled, holding her sobs and hiccups “I am just a pig… J-Just some livestock that should just d-die…” 

“E-Everyone hates me” Touko tugged her sleeves further down her arms, raising her hands to her puffy eyes, wiping the tears that ran down from them. “E-Everyone would be better off w-without me”

The more thoughts that plagued Touko’s mind, the more she desperately tried to hold back her cries. Touko moved her hand towards the pouch that rested on her thigh. Opening the pouch, Touko took a pair of scissors out and gripped onto them in her hand.

Looking down at the sharp scissors in her hand, Touko was undecided on what to do with them. 

“I can’t…” Touko spoke, her voice quiet and cracked. Letting go of the scissors and hearing them clatter on the wooden floor, Touko broke down, putting her head in her hands to muffle her cries so that no one would hear them. “I w-wouldn’t be a-able to if I t-tried… I-I'm too much o-of a coward…” She stuttered, hiccups breaking her words.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* 

Touko stopped crying upon hearing her door being knocked, staying still and silent so that the person on the other side would think she wasn’t in.

“Touko, are you in there?” A female voice called out to her on the other side of the door. Touko ignored the voice even though she fully knew well who it was. Touko looked up at the door upon hearing the door knob jiggle. “T-Touko I know you’re in there, are you o-okay?” The voice said, panic rising in her tone.

Knowing that she couldn’t ignore the girl any longer, Touko finally spoke up. “I’m f-fine Komaru” She stuttered, wiping the stray tears with her sleeve.

“Touko I know you’re not, let me in please” Komaru whined.

“I’m fine” Touko snapped.

Touko heard the floorboards from the other side of the door creak, knowing that Komaru was taken back by her snapping. 

After a few seconds of silence, Komaru spoke. "Oh… Okay…"

Touko looked down at her feet, feeling guilty for snapping at her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around herself, Touko began to feel more tears form in her eyes.

‘I don’t understand how she is still with you’ The taunting voice in her head cackled. Touko closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto her head, her fingers beginning to tangle in her messy, dark purple hair.

“S-Stop…” Touko whispered, her voice barely audible. “J-Just stop…” 

“Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrong” 

Touko’s eyes snapped open and looked back up at the door upon hearing muffled singing.

“You’re enchained by your own sorrow” 

Touko lowered her hands from her head and curiosity got the better of her. Slowly getting up from the floor and not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes, Touko quietly walked over to the door. Once at the door, Touko put her ear against it to get a better listen.

“In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow, how I hate to see you like this” 

Upon realising it was Komaru singing, Touko unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Peeking out of the small gap, Touko saw Komaru sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

“There is no way you can deny it, I can see that you’re oh so sad, so quiet” 

Touko opened the door further and froze when the door creaked. Komaru opened her eyes upon hearing the door creaking and looked up to see Touko at the doorway. Komaru smiled softly at the still weeping girl and got up from the floor. Once properly standing, Komaru took a step forward and took hold of Touko’s hand.

“Chiquitita, tell me the truth” Komaru sang, looking at Touko’s hand, her thumb rubbing the back of it.

“I’m a shoulder you can cry on, your best friend, I’m the one you must rely on”

With her other hand, Komaru gently raised it and held Touko’s cheek, wiping the tears that began to stain Touko’s pale cheeks. Touko moved her hand from the door and held Komaru’s.

The two began to gently dance, both following a swaying motion. 

“You were always sure of yourself”

Komaru leaned forward, putting her forehead against Touko’s still caressing her cheek.

“Now I see you’ve broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together”

Komaru leaned back from Touko and looked at the girl’s tearful, grey eyes.

“I love you Touko” Komaru gently spoke. Letting go of Touko’s hand, Komaru raised it to Touko’s other cheek, holding it like she did with the other. “I love you so much”

Komaru lifted Touko’s chin, leaning forward and kissing the girl on the lips. Touko’s eyes widened in surprise. Though having been dating the brown haired girl for a few weeks, the writer couldn’t help but be surprised by Komaru’s actions, causing Touko to lose sense of reality. Once regaining her senses, Touko closed her eyes, leaning towards Komaru, deepening their kiss. After a few seconds, the two leaned away from each other, both flustered by their actions. 

Touko looked at Komaru, giving her a wavy smile before hugging the smiling girl that stood in front of her, burying her head into the crook of Komaru's neck. 

“I love you too Komaru”


End file.
